


Dangerous Wildlife

by StarkRvMad (The_failure)



Category: Metal Gear, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: CP that doesnt believe in the truth, Gen, Swearing, enemy combatants: the soviet, featured wildlife: Tigrex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/StarkRvMad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bait bottle might have been a bad idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Wildlife

**Author's Note:**

> this took like, 45 mins i guess?

The objective was simple really; find the highly skilled soldier located in Da Shago Kallai, then lose the soviets if he got caught. _"I cleared this outpost plenty of times already, so today should be no different"_ Venom thought to himself. At the moment he was hiding behind the Anti air radar, he already knew where the target was, thanks to the Intel team.

However, instead of simply sneaking his way in and out, Venom wanted to try something different, he had brought with him a few bait bottles, apparently the wildlife would be attracted to its smell, so while the soviets would be busy taking care of the animals he'd get inside, grab the prisoner and get out.

He momentarily walked out of cover, and threw the bait bottle as far as he could. It hit the ceilings of a building, a few soviets looked in confusion, before looking at each other and shrugging. **"Could have been the wind"** said one of the soviets.

Venom dived back to the anti air radar, now he just had to wait.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been at least five minutes and nothing had shown up yet. He sighed in disappointment, looks like it was time to do it the loud way.

"Uh… Boss? The Intel team is picking up movements near you, near the cliffs." Ocelot said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Anything particular?"

"Well, it IS wildlife" Ocelot replied. _Looks like the bait bottle worked after all._ Venom thought, satisfied. "But, it's nothing like we've seen before, it's BIG. as in, as big as a tank." He continued. For a moment Venom scoffed at the idea but then he remembered the Daimyo. Plans to Fulton it to base had been ruined since the hunters had managed to bomb it to oblivion in less than a second.

His thoughts were interrupted has he heard a loud roar. he looked at the source of the noise with the Int-Scope, The built in microphone picking up the sound of rapid stomping.

Eventually some…THING appeared over the mountain, A monster, two large arms with razor sharp claw and a long neck, with the head of what seemed to be a dinosaur. It looked at the outpost, planted its arms in the ground and roared, the soviets recoiled in shock and looked at the sound's origin. Disbelief in their eyes.

**"What the FUCK is that!?"**

**'Is this a joke!?"**

**"Uh.. CP we have some… monster near the base."**

**"This is CP, knock it off. out.** "

"Ocelot, what the hell is that!?" Venom asked.

"That's a.." Venom heard of the sound of pages being turned.

"It's a Tigrex Boss, don't you remember?" Miller responded, "Back at Isla Del Monstruo you fought these things for a living. They're extremely fast when angered, so if it chases you, run to the side."

"Got it."

The tigrex noticed the soviets, it grunted, then began charging at them at a remarkable speed. The soldiers panicked, aiming their rifles and firing at the beast, the bullets either hitting the target or missing, Either the bullets had no effect or the tigrex wasn't showing any signs of pain, when it was around 50 meters of the outpost it leapt into the air, time seemed to slow to a halt, he could see one of the soviet snipers lowering his rifle in shock, horror on his face, the tigrex only showed one emotion: fury. It's tongue dangling out of its gaping jaw. Ready to crush anyone stupid enough to stay.

Judging from the noise it had landed on a soldier, with a loud "CRACK" immediately followed by biting and screaming.

**"GET IT OF-"**

**"YURI NO!"**

Seeing an opportunity, Boss ran to one of the building, hopped on one of the sandbags and climbed to the top, he entered the building, he could see the prisoner, along with another soviet, who was busy holding his head, trying to slow down his breathing.

As soon as he grabbed the soldier the soviet yelled, the door was busted open, the Tigrex, now with a mouth full of blood, growled at its new prey, the soldier screamed in fear. Boss took the distraction and ran outside, jumping off the outpost and into the wilds of Afghanistan.

"CALL IN A CHOPPER, NOW!" Venom commanded.

"On it!" Miller replied.

He didn’t even bother looking back, the wyvern was too busy taking care of the remaining stragglers.

"You…this was all part of your plan. Wasn't it?" The prisoner grunted out. "Uh.. yeah." Venom replied, _Let's go with that._

Eventually Pequod came, Venom opened the chopper's door and threw the target in it before climbing aboard.

The Tigrex noticed the chopper, and began charging at it. Ignoring the reinforcement HQ had sent. Pequod quickly gained altitude, in a last attempt It leapt one final time, trying to take its prey down. Luckily, it missed by a few meters and fell back to the ground. The Tigrex roared angrily toward the chopper, then refocused its attention on the incoming Tank.

Boss sighed in relief then closed the door. This mission could have gone A LOT smoother.

"Mission complete boss. I guess it all worked out in the end." Miller sighed.

"One last thing I forgot to mention boss," began Ocelot, "the Tigrex are said to taste bad."

Venom Snake felt a twinge of disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> slight reference to two best friends play. lets see if you can find it.
> 
> -.. .. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .--- ..- ... - / .--. ..- - / - .... .. ... / .. -. / .- / -- --- .-. ... . / -.. . -.-. --- -.. . .-. / . -..- .--. . -.-. - .. -. --. / .- / ... . -.-. .-. . - / -- . ... ... .- --. . ..--..


End file.
